Tortured Hearts
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: They live in different worlds but their lives is what bring them together. They both are shunned for doing what they fill is right. Both are classified as useless for being themselves. Can the God of mischief and a Viking heir find their place in one another?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:So I have been seeing alot of Thor and How To Train Your Dragon crossovers where Hiccup is Loki's son. That is where this story was born. So a heads up, Loki and Hiccup are gay or bi. Whatever it is...this is a slash paring story. **

**Disclaimer:You already know that I don't own nothing. But it is here, I don't own nothing but the story. **

The sound of a baby crying can be heard from the seeing room. Two men, well Gods stood and watched a auburn hair woman give birth. When the baby was clearly seen a large man with brown hair scrawled.

_"What a waste."_ frowned the mighty All-father

The God of mischief frowned at his father before looking back at the new family on Midgard. The baby was small, smaller than what most midgaraians call Vikings. The large man frowned at his son, his heir.

_**"The gods must hate me."**_

The woman sighed before smiling at the bundle in her arms. _**"Stoick, the gods don't hate you. They just see it as a change."**_

The midgardian male, Stoick looked at his son with uncertainty._** "What change can he do? Valka, he's a runt, a hiccup."**_

The midgardian female, Valka just smiled lovingly at the baby. _**"But he's our hiccup."**_

The God of mischief frowned upon the name. _"Can we really let this happen?"_

Odin had already started out of the room. _"There's nothing, we can do. Your mother chose this family for that baby. Why he is so small is beyond me. There's no way he can make it in his world."_

With that the Asgard king left, leaving his youngest to his own thoughts. Loki looked back at the midgardians, the one they named Hiccup to be persist. He knew what was to come and was determined to watch over the boy.

######################

It's been a few months since Hiccup's birth. Now that the young Viking could crawl, many fears was confirmed. For many generations, when babies first start to crawl, their fate is determined on what they do. For years babies crawl towards the weapons. But for Hiccup it was different. The six month old went a different way. He looked at the axe in the corner before crawling pass it. When most would crawl towards it and touch it. Instead Hiccup found himself into some books. Even though the infant couldn't read, yet. That's what got his attention and was most frowned on by the village. Valka took this as a sign and smiled proudly. Valka was the only one that understands the young Viking. But his only understanding will soon be taken from him. Since then he had to relay on his father, who don't understand different. Loki watched as the years went on how the young human been mistreated. Calling him, _Hiccup the useless_. It pained the God of mischief to watch such a blessed so be tampered. But then again, he witnessed it first hand.

_"Liesmith!"_

The ebony hair male sighed. No one knew what it is like to be the butt of everyone's jokes. That's why when the dragons raid again, life for Hiccup will change.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favours. I'm glad you're all interested. This chapter is just a run through of what Hiccup life is like on Berk from his point of view. It will take you through the course of the movie but it will be different. **

**'Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death!'-Odin**

**'STOP! Just... stop. Everytime you step outside, disaster falls.'-Stoick**

_Berk. There's nothing really to share about this cold place. Besides that it's a living nightmare. And I'm not referring to the frequent dragon raids. You would think that the son of the chief would be popular among his tribe and peers. Think again. Because I am scrawny and not beefy. They look down at me, even my father looks at me like I'm a walking_ **fishbone**. _Since I could crawl my father made it seemed that the gods gave him the wrong child. But back to my living nightmare life. I'm a blacksmith apprentice to my father's long time friend, Gobber. Well it's not all bad but it's the things he say._

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off."

_That's one of them but not as bad as the what he normally say or what the others always say._

"Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?"

_Now we're getting somewhere. Even though out of his nagging hurtful comments I can say he cares. Just in a Viking stubborn...blunt jerk way. But it's not as bad as the others, such as the other teen Vikings. Now Fishlegs is not bad as the other young Vikings. But being ignored is not any better either. My cousin, Snotloud is by the worst of the group. I guess since he's so pose to be family is a reason why it hurts alot. The twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut are just as bad. With a little stupid on the side, their insults are just as cruel. Last but not the least, the beautiful Astrid. She never say anything but...by Thor if looks could kill. There are only two people that can make me quiver under their glare. That's my father and Astrid. It's funny because I have been having a crush on the blonde since I was six. I have it in my mind that I will kill a dragon. Maybe my life will become better. But is approaching death warth the recognition. The Nadder is something to have my name cheering through the tribe. The Gronkle will most likely get me a girlfriend. The Zippleback is exotic. But for their two heads, twice the status. The Monstrous Nightmare is a dragon that needs anger management and has the issue of setting itself on fire. I'll leave that to my father and the others true Vikings. But what I'm after is the Night Fury._

"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark."

Gobber narrowed his eyes at me. "Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places."

_Well I try. I try real hard to be accepted to be one of them. But it never works out like I plan. Like Loki haxed all my plans to be noticed. But I'm determined to prove to everyone, my father, my aggy uncle Spiteloud that I can do what they do._

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

"You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe..."

_I'm not going to lie, that is all very true._

"...you can't even throw one of these."

"Okay fine, but...this will throw it for me."

_What I lack in brawn I gain in brains. But they don't see my speciality. Just my failures. I had made a launcher that would throw those ropes with metal balls. But no one cares about my ideas._

"Arggh!"

_I winched. Mistake. I definitely won't be able to live this down._

"See, now this right here is what I'm talking about."

"Mild calibration issue."

_They don't want to hear that. They really don't. It's a complete waste of time._

"Hiccup."

_Yes, you heard right. Hiccup. It's not the worst that there are. Parents believed that hideous names scare away trolls. But for my name itself. It's the name the villagers name runts. Clearly I must of been a runt in my father's eyes._

"If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...this."

"But you just pointed to all of me!"

"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you."

_Now that was what I meant by what he says._

"Ohhhh..."

"Ohhhhh, yes."

"You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Vikingness contained. There will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances."

_So by the time the sun rises I have indeed captured a Night Fury. A little...well not so small mess happened. But I did it. Do you think they believed me?_

"Quite the performance." the snarky reply to the female twin.

My cousin in his lame sarcastic tone. "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!"

_I didn't even bother to reply. It's was totally useless. Like me._

"I really did hit one."

"Sure, Hiccup."

_I thought Gobber would understand me. Well...I should of known that was a far away dream. No one understands Hiccup the useless._

"He never listens."

"Well, it runs in the family."

_I ignored that. I should listen but I don't. Maybe I should start._

"And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."

_I tried to impression my father but it was rather hilarious and pitiful. I mean I would laugh at myself if I were someone else._

"Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!"

"Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

_Once again what he says. I mean do this man think before he speaks. Chances are none._

"Thank you for summing that up."

"Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

_I'm not the average Viking. The whole village of Berk and my father will vouch for that. But being accepted means the world to me. How can I lead my people and they see their chief as a stranger._

"I just want to be one of you guys."

**A/N:This is just a quick inside of Hiccup's thoughts. How bad his life is. Next chapter you'll get to find out Loki's plan.**


End file.
